


A Knocking Comes at Night

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Mind Meld, Queer Themes, Telepathy, Young Love, queer kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Someone comes knocking at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my writing slowed way down. I'm in the middle of several things while the weather is on my side. Trust me on this, I pretty much know where we're headed and have it planned, and it's not going to be that much longer in word count before we're done. Hang in there.
> 
> This is queer-'verse, so I have no regrets about any of these really tame pairings. Any homophobia or whatever will be screened.

Ava Wilson comes knocking on the door of Lily’s mind, like a neighbor who’s seen Lily walking home from school every day for a while.

The energy is a little rough around the edges, like tough love, and a little dark. It wakes Jeremy out of sleep and his consciousness floats through the door Ava has opened. He presents himself to Ava with the tiniest bit of edge himself, as if giving her a side eye Sam would be proud of.

_Hi_ , he says, a little bit dubious. _It’s two in the morning._ Also, in another minute he’ll need an adult now that he’s awake, unless he can just pretend he doesn’t need help for a bit. He lets his irritation into his mental tone well enough.

_Who are you? I’m looking for...Lily. Or. Whatever her name is._

_I’m Lily’s friend_ , Jeremy says. He lets out a sigh and thinks he should try not to wake Doug up, although he’d prefer backup right now, especially if he’s about to have to concentrate on adults.

_Oh. How the hell--_ Ava starts.

_I see this is your first adventure out _, Jeremy says, not even bothering to hold back his yawn. _Listen. Just. Ugh. Whatever. Have I mentioned it’s two in the morning?___

__He is aware he sounds like Dean. He holds some of that back. Dean isn’t involved yet. Sam either._ _

_Yeah. It’s two in the morning. I--whatever, fine, I’ll go. But just tell me one thing_ , Ava wheedles a little. _Who’s Sam?_


	2. Chapter 2

“At two in the morning?” Lily asks, incredulous, over breakfast. “How am I supposed to flirt with girls who’ll only talk to me in my sleep?”

Doug almost spits his cereal out. He swallows and grins. “That’s shameless.”

“Hey. She knocked, right? Look. Look at Jer.” Jer is grinning right along with both of them.

“This is what I want to know,” Dean says, solemn and not touching his breakfast yet. “What does she want with Sam?”

Lily rolled her eyes and she and Jeremy chimed in--one mentally and the other verbally: “That’s always what you want to know.”

Mary pokes her head into the room. “Who wants what with Sam?” she asked, zeroing in on Dean’s face. They exchange a look that is nothing but patented Campbell-Winchester concern.

“That’s what I want to know,” Dean says.

“She’s one of us,” Sam says, “I don’t see the problem.”

Doug nods. “There. See? But I don’t know the rules about flirting, like, when you have a mind meld.”

Lily shoots him a glare. “You and Jer do.”

“Yeeeeeeaaaaah uh….that’s not really flirting, we’re already a thing.”

“Technicalities,” Lily says.

_Let her have her fun, I guess. I was just worried_ , Jer puts in a piece that Mary doesn’t hear, but the rest of them turn to him and then nod.

“Yeah. Okay. Fine,” Doug says. “So now we’re flirting with 2 AM passersby, I guess.”

“It wouldn’t be fun otherwise,” Lily says.

Dean shrugs. “I dunno, so if she comes back, she gets the same invitation anyone else got.”

Sam nods. “Seems only fair.”

_What if it gets weird? _Jeremy asks. _She’s kind of…_ __

____

__Loud?_ , Dean asks in his mind. _

_____ _

_Sort of but not quite. There’s just this...thing._

_____ _

Sam shrugs. “If people want, I’ll deal with her. She came looking for me, right?” 

Nods come from everyone around the table. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Sam says. “She’s one of us.” 

It’s decided. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Sam is ready, and he doesn’t let Ava disturb anyone else’s sleep. _If you want, you can come and meet us. But don’t be so...forceful next time. Some of us don’t really appreciate it._

_Pssh. I guess you’re Sam. Hi, Sam._

_Hi...Ava._

_You’re...tall._

Yeah. Sam’s heard that one before.

And so it’s arranged that Ava boards a bus on her own and heads for Maine. This is the first time Sam and Dean haven’t gone to pick her up, but they figure it’s probably best if they meet her as a group. Even Lily heads in from her hometown and they all converge on the bus station to size Ava up. There’s just something about her personality. It’s...big.

And anyone drawn specifically to Sam has to get through Dean first. It’s the rules.

In the end they suppose she’s all right. When Lily says that she had a crush on Ava at first, there’s a little bit of forced laughter and both girls try to shrug it off.

It will remain an open secret. It will remain just what it is.

Another, a slightly prickly-around-the-edges someone or other, is accepted into their ranks.

And so it is.


End file.
